


not just the surprises

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Afterglow, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Robin keeps managing to surprise her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lonely prompts week  
> BTVS, Robin/Faith, logically true love equals great sex

Faith collapses back against the pillows, her breath coming in short, panting gasps, her heart hammering in her chest. Small shocks of electricity still ripple along her nerves, in her arms, her legs, her core and it's a struggle to even open her eyes. 

"Good?" Robin's voice, supremely satisfied, maybe even a little smug, seems to come from very far away and she doesn't have to think twice about her answer. 

"Getting better all the time." 

He chuckles and she knows he understands the double meaning in her statement. For someone whose previous relationships, if they could be called that, were strictly "one and done", this, being with him, is a revelation. Learning his body, him learning hers, finding new and ever eventful ways to bring her to the edge and over, shatter her into pieces and put her back together again... it's better than she could have dreamed. 

His hand finds her cheek, gentle, inquiring, and she makes herself open her eyes. The smile on his face is matched by the one in his eyes when he says, "Ready for round three?" and if the way he presses himself against her is any indication, he certainly is. 

Well, never let it be said she didn't rise to a challenge. 

She winds her arms around his neck, moves against him. "And the surprises just keep on coming," she murmurs as she pulls his head down to hers and he chuckles again just as their lips meet. 

"Not just the surprises," he promises, and, as always, he keeps his word.


End file.
